Captured Chance
by CraftersOfDarkness
Summary: Remnant's dark future proves to be a challenge for Jaune as he attempts to save humanity from the Creatures of the Forsaken. (AU)


***so I originally wrote this story for a literary fair and I got second place, I thought I might as well share it with you all. please give any constructive criticism. oh, and this'll reference other things I like such as halo but not enough to warrant a crossover, I own none of RWBY***

Jaune Arc never knew how far he'd go to seize victory for his kingdom from the creatures of the Forsaken, until he was forced to act. The decisions he made would keep humanity's extinction at bay for centuries before the Forsaken would once again attempt to wipe the slate clean of all sentient life on Remnant. He never knew his actions would render him a forerunner for the next stage of human life due to his tragic death at the hands of the Nevermore, an avian creature that acted as the Forsaken's Zealot leading their dream of humanity's genocide. The humans' religious leader at the time, Pyrrha Nikos, made sure that Jaune's heroism would be remembered for centuries to come.

Before he was General of the 14th Legion, Jaune acted as a soldier who fought on the frontlines against the Forsaken with his sword, Crocea Mors. After he saved his Commanding Officer, Commander Vitallion made it his duty to promote Jaune so he can make more of a difference in the midst of war. After his appointment to General, Jaune met the most beautiful girl of his life, Pyrrha Nikos. In two years time, Jaune and Pyrrha found themselves married with two children. Being the religious leader she was, Pyrrha made sure that the wedding matched that of the gods so that everyone could remember the marriage between the General of the 14th Legion and the Leader of the Church.

As General, Jaune never had time for him and his wife. He knew his actions aided the future of mankind but he began to feel pitiful for Pyrrha slaving away at home. In his absence Pyrrha became much more pious, seeking the lord's aid for both her and her husband. Never would she feel that she truly made a difference until the last day of the war.

In the midst of destruction and chaos Jaune had managed to unearth a tablet of a material not yet discovered by man. Retrieving it for scholars and historians to decrypt it, it held the key to humanity's salvation. It held the location of an artifact called the "Janus Key", a map that would reveal the location of every piece of technology left by the precursors. Such technology would send humanity into a new age of civilization, where no man, woman or child needed to live under the shadow of the Forsaken. There was but one catch, the key was locked away in the Tree of Abiding Truth, a former safe haven of humanity, now serving as the home of the Nevermore. Jaune knew what was certain, if he wanted to save his people, if he wanted to save Pyrrha, he had to retrieve the key.

The Tree of Abiding Truth was located at a place riddled with the creatures of the Forsaken, somewhere his fellow soldiers deemed, the "Edge of The World". Bandits would travel in caravans, attempting to find safety and treasure in the ruins around the tree, none would ever return. Before he would start his trek with five hundred of his best men he would send Pyrrha a message describing the situation to her. He described it as "Humanity's best, and final hope at redemption". She felt his words as if he said them right in front of her, they both knew the significance of such a discovery.

The expedition took three weeks to complete before Jaune could see the tree in the distance. Its beauty and splendor were awe inspiring. A single tree the size of a small mountain rising above the deserted plains around it was something that reminded Jaune of the stories his mother read to him as a child; stories of heroes and monsters, they were the reason he became a soldier. Little did he know he would be experiencing them first-hand.

It took several days to reach the entrance, for the Forsaken did not take kindly to humans entering their domain. Jaune was down three hundred men, fearing for his life and the ones around him he began to question how likely it was that the map was even true, or if an artifact as ancient as described would even survive so long without turning to dust. He closed these thoughts down and trekked once more unto the breach.

Inside the tree he was met with the Nevermore, the creature was monstrous in appearance with devil like wings that spread horror across Jaune's face. His men were fighting for their own lives from other Forsaken, he knew that the beast meant for this to happen. The Nevermore was Jaune's greatest foe, he believed that he was never going to come back home to his beloved wife. He felt a sudden burst of energy begin coursing through his veins, adrenaline he had never encountered in his life. He charged at the monster with superhuman force, quickly severing the Nevermore's wing leaving the beast to fall to the ground with a small shockwave sent throughout the chamber. He would never get another chance like this, Jaune attempted beheading the monster but was met with talons twice the size of him, causing blood to gush from his chest. Crocea Mors flew into the air along with Jaune's shield. The sword impaled the shield on its way down which then fell through the creature's skull. Jaune was alive just long enough to witness his success. Only five soldiers returned with Jaune's corpse and the Janus Key they found hidden under the Nevermore. They told their king of Jaune's heroism and skill on the battlefield.

At Jaune's funeral, Pyrrha didn't say a word. She was broken hearted at the sight of her husband in a casket but knew that his actions saved humanity. She made it her soul purpose in life to spread word of how humanity had been saved by one man whose name would be remembered as the martyr of his species, Jaune Arc.

"I will never forget you Jaune…"

4


End file.
